The present invention relates generally to clamps and pertains particularly to a toggle clamp for hoses.
Many utility lines such as power and telephone lines are placed in tunnels underneath streets and the like in cities. Access is provided through manholes to the tunnels to permit access thereto for repair and maintenance of the utility lines. Fresh air must be supplied to the tunnels to permit workmen to work therein.
Air is typically supplied to such tunnels by large blowers which are connected to flexible hoses or tubes for supplying air to such tunnels. The flexible hoses are typically constructed of a fabric material and have one end releasably connected to the outlet of an air blower with the other end disposed in the tunnel. Conventional clamps for clamping the end of the hose to the blower outlet have proved unsatisfactory in that they occasionally fail and permit the end of the hose to slip from the blower housing. This interrupts the supply of air to the tunnel and can be potentially hazardous to occupants in the tunnel.
It is therefore desirable that an effective clamp be available for quickly and effectively clamping the flexible hose to the blower housing.